We Said Good Morning While Parting
by reauvafs
Summary: [Beast AU spoiler] Terlalu banyak hal yang Akutagawa tidak ketahui tentang pria bermantel hitam itu seperti dari mana asalnya, kenapa ia merebut semua hal, serta makna dari ucapan terakhirnya.


Title: We Said Good Morning While Parting

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Character: Osamu D, Ryuunosuke A, Oda S, Atsushi N

Disclaimer: Bsd belong to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: [Beast AU spoiler] Terlalu banyak hal yang Akutagawa tidak ketahui tentang pria bermantel hitam itu seperti dari mana asalnya, kenapa ia merebut semua hal, serta makna dari ucapan terakhirnya.

Warning: _Heavy Beast-verse spoiler_. _Universe_ ini diambil dari novel _Beast_ ( _White Akutagawa and Black Atsushi_ ). Jadi bagi yang gak mau kena spoiler disarankan untuk baca dulu sekilas ada apa aja sih di _universe_ itu.

(Menyelamlah… Mungkin akan ketemu).

* * *

Akutagawa memasuki apartemennya dengan gontai. Bagian pundak dari mantel putih yang digunakannya sudah basah akibat hujan yang turun (dan dirinya yang terus saja berjalan dari kantor agensi hingga sampai ke sini). Anak-anak menyambut kedatangannya dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan elusan pada kepala Sakura. Akutagawa baru sadar bahwa dirinya lupa untuk mengunjungi paman yang sedang berjualan kare di bawah, namun tubuhnya benar-benar lelah jadi ia pikir mungkin hari ini adalah pengecualian.

Oda belum juga kembali dari urusannya. Ia dengar dari anak-anak Oda berencana pergi ke bar yang sering dikunjunginya. Akutagawa sering diajaknya tapi ia tidak pernah memesan minuman apapun di sana, ia lebih senang melihat seniornya minum-minum sembari berbagi cerita dengannya.

Ia memasuki kamar dan menguncinya. Pakaian yang sudah menempel dengan kulitnya itu segera ia buka dan ganti dengan yang baru. Oda selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan baju-baju yang sudah dipakai ke dalam keranjang putih yang diletakannya di salah satu sudut ruangan, jadi Akutagawa langsung melemparkan bajunya itu ke dalam sana.

Karena tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa setelahnya, Akutagawa hanya berbaring di kasurnya. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa menerima semua hal yang terjadi selama ini. Pertarungannya dengan sang Dewa Kematian Putih telah menguras banyak tenaganya. Ia pun masih merasakan sakit dari goresan luka yang berhasil ditorehkan oleh Harimau—oleh Nakajima Atsushi—itu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus tidak bisa menerima hal di hari ini. Akutagawa masih mengingat jelas tepukan tangan dari seseorang yang sepertinya melihat pertarungannya dengan Nakajima dari awal. Orang itu muncul dari bayang-bayang kegelapan. Lelaki yang Akutagawa temui empat tahun lalu, lelaki yang merebut Gin dari sisinya, lelaki yang menceritakan tentang sebuah buku misterius serta tugas yang harus diemban oleh Akutagawa dan Nakajima.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Akutagawa _sangat_ membencinya. Pria itu tidak segan-segan untuk memukul, menyerang, bahkan menyiapkan pembunuh seperti Nakajima hanya untuk membuatnya menderita. Andai saja empat tahun lalu ia tidak menemui Oda Sakunosuke di pinggir sungai sesaat sebelum Akutagawa yakin ia akan mati, mungkin hidupnya sekarang hanya terpaku untuk membalaskan dendam pada pria bermantel hitam itu.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran dengan lelaki bernama Dazai Osamu itu. Ia memang cerdik—apalagi ia adalah bos dari organisasi berbahaya seperti _Port Mafia_ —namun ada hal yang melebihi kecerdikannya.

Pria itu seperti tahu tentang bagaimana dunia ini bekerja.

Akutagawa tidak percaya—merasa jijik bahkan—untuk menganggap pria itu memiliki kekuatan dan pengetahuan bagai dewa. Dazai memang sempat memberitahu mereka tentang kekuatan menetralkan kemampuan orang lain miliknya, tapi mungkinkah—jika cerita yang dibeberkannya itu benar adanya—kemampuannya bisa melawan kekuatan buku yang dianggap bisa mengubah keadaan di dunia itu dan mendapatkan ingatan tentang dirinya di dunia lain?

Semuanya terdengar seperti bualan remaja yang sedang beranjak dewasa dengan delusinya yang berlebihan. Akutagawa tidak mempercayainya, bahkan ia bertanya pada pria itu tentang mengapa dirinya sangat terobsesi unuk menjaga dunia ini.

 _Karena cuma di sini dunia di mana_ _ **dia**_ _hidup dan menulis novel buatannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dunia seperti itu hancur._

Ia tidak tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Dazai, ia juga tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu, hanya saja Akutagawa penasaran jika hal-hal yang dijelaskan secara rumit olehnya itu benar.

 _Lalu apakah dunia yang ingin kau lindungi itu termasuk merebut Gin dariku?_

Akutagawa ingin sekali mencari tahu keberadaan adiknya itu. Ia sangat cemas akan serbuan mafia yang mengincar adiknya yang sekarang tidak jelas keberadaannya, takut apabila Gin mati. Nakajima bilang kekuatan bertarung Gin melebihi rata-rata sehingga cocok baginya menyandang gelar sekretaris bos _mafia_. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Akutagawa menjadi lebih tenang.

Kemudian ia sangat lega begitu mengetahui kepergian Gin dari _Port Mafia_ tidak dikenakan hukuman eksekusi, sepertinya bos baru di organisasi itu telah mendapat arahan jauh sebelum Dazai mati untuk tidak menghukum gadis itu, setidaknya info itulah yang diberitahukan oleh Nakajima beberapa hari setelahnya.

Bicara soal Nakajima, anak itu juga sudah pergi dari _Port Mafia_ bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil bernama Izumi Kyouka. Mereka tidak serta merta memasuki Agensi Detektif Bersenjata secara cuma-cuma. Direktur Fukuzawa menimbang banyak hal tentang kedatangan dua mantan mafia itu dan akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk menyediakan mereka tempat untuk tinggal tanpa memperkejakan mereka. Jika mereka ingin memasuki agensi maka mereka harus dapat menyelesaikan tes yang diberikan di awal, setidaknya itulah yang dapat diberikan oleh direktur sebagai jawaban.

Akutagawa terbangun dari lamunannya saat ketukan terdengar dari luar. Ia langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu, menemui Oda Sakunosuke yang baru saja datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Said Good Morning While Parting**

"Selamat datang, Oda-senpai." Akutagawa menyapanya duluan.

Oda kelihatan bingung untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia membalas. "Ah, iya. Aku pulang. Apa aku boleh masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja." Akutagawa membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Oda memasukinya perlahan. Ia menutup pintunya kembali, kali ini tidak menguncinya.

"Jadi ada apa, Oda-senpai?" Akutagawa memulai pembicaraan kembali. Ia penasaran dengan kedatangan mendadak seniornya itu ke kamarnya. Biasanya mereka berbicara dengan santai di ruang keluarga dengan mengajak anak-anak yang lain untuk ikut dan berkumpul bersama di sana, tapi ia bisa memperkirakan mengapa Oda memutuskan untuk berbicara berdua saja di sini.

 _Ini bukan hal yang layak didengar oleh anak-anak._

"Kau tahu Dazai Osamu, kan?" Tangan Oda merogoh kantong mantelnya, mungkin ingin mencari sekotak rokok yang tersisa di sana, ketika hasil yang didapatnya nihil, ia memutuskan untuk semakin bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya itu. "Itu, nama orang yang—"

"Ya, aku tahu." Akutagawa tetap terlihat tenang, tapi jika sudah mengenal dirinya maka kau akan menyadari amarahnya yang berusaha ditutupi. "Ada apa?"

"Sebelum yang lain bilang dia sudah mati sebenarnya aku menemuinya di bar Lupin."

 _Yah, itu informasi baru_ , Akutagawa mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Oh, aku baru tahu itu. Apa kalian saling bicara?"

"Iya." Jawab Oda singkat sebelum ia mengingat kembali dengan pasti apa saja yang terjadi di sana. "Mendadak ia duduk di sebelahku. Ia memanggilku Odasaku dan bicara seolah aku adalah teman akrabnya. Aku pikir ia hanya orang mabuk biasa, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya."

"Ia bilang di dunia lain aku selalu menghabiskan waktu minum-minum bersamanya dan satu orang lagi—Sakaguchi—aku tidak begitu ingat namanya. Dia bilang dia memang sengaja memancingmu untuk datang ke markas _Port Mafia_ dengan tujuan untuk 'menyelamatkan' dunia. Ia juga terlihat kecewa saat aku mengancamnya untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Odasaku. Ia bilang betapa memuakkannya ia saat melakukan banyak persiapan. Sepertinya dunia ini benar-benar dunia yang ingin dijaganya."

Oda menghentikan ceritanya. Diliriknya Akutagawa yang masih antusias dengan pembicaraan ini. Merasa tidak ada yang bosan dengan topik ini, akhirnya Oda melanjutkan kembali. "Apa dunia lain, yang terlihat sama namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda memang ada?"

"Aku juga penasaran dengan hal itu, Oda-senpai." Akutagawa menanggapi. "Jika dunia lain memang ada, berarti ada pula dunia di mana aku bisa hidup dengan Gin tanpa harus terpisah begini."

"Tapi tidak ada bukti jelas tentang keberadaan hal tersebut, kan? Itu terdengar seperti ocehan bocah saja." Oda menengok ke arah jendela tepat di belakangnya. Sedaritadi hujan memang tidak berhenti, bahkan semakin deras. Ia melihat rintikan hujan yang terus menghujam tanah. "Lalu setelah bicara banyak begitu, Dazai Osamu malah dikabarkan mati. Jujur aku tak tahu harus merasakan apa."

Akutagawa mengambil kesimpulan. "Dia mati membawa ocehan tak masuk akalnya." _Dan kenyataan tentang buku perubah kenyataan._ Ia tidak mengatakan satu lagi karena ia memiliki janji untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal tentang buku itu pada siapapun

"Kalau apa yang dikatakan bos _mafia_ itu benar, maka aku senang bisa berada di sini." Oda tersenyum sedikit. "Aku tidak mau berada di dunia yang mengharuskanku hidup dengan memegang senjata ataupun saling membunuh. Agensi ini adalah tempat yang paling kuinginkan untukku dan juga kau untuk hidup."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih muda itu juga ikut tersenyum. "…Aku juga senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Oda-senpai."

* * *

Akutagawa sudah tidak tahu berapa gula yang dimasukkannya ke dalam teh yang ia pesan di kafe Uzumaki ini. Rasa manis dapat memberikan ketenangan dari kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Sejak obrolannya dengan Oda kemarin, Akutagawa menghubungi Nakajima untuk menemuinya di sini. Ada hal yang ingin dipastikan olehnya terkait pria bermantel hitam itu.

Pintu kafe terbuka dan memunculkan pemuda berambut putih dengan mantel hitam menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, hanya saja warna hitamnya tidak sepekat yang digunakan oleh Dazai. Nakajima Atsushi menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di depan Akutagawa.

"Ada apa?" Nakajima langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Ia tidak tahu apa permintaannya ini akan dijawab oleh Nakajima atau tidak, tapi ada banyak hal yang harus ia ketahui tentang pria itu, tentang seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Dazai Osamu itu… Ceritakan padaku seperti apa orangnya."

Nakajima ingin sekali tertawa melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata hitam Akutagawa, hanya saja jika membicarakan mantan bosnya itu, Nakajima kehilangan minat untuk terlihat bercanda. Ia menengok ke arah pelayan dan memesan kopi hitam.

"Dazai-san adalah orang yang sangat berkharisma." Ia memulai ceritanya sembari memasukkan banyak gula ke dalam kopinya yang baru saja datang. "Ia mengambilku dari panti asuhan, ia juga memberikanku kendali atas kekuatanku yang bisa berubah menjadi harimau." Tanpa sadar Nakajima menyentuh lehernya yang sampai sekarang masih memiliki _choker_ hitam pemberian Dazai.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh otak briliannya itu, namun satu hal yang kutahu adalah… Ia memiliki tujuan tertentu. Dan yang dia katakan pada kita mungkin itulah tujuan utamanya." Nakajima berhenti, tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa.

Tidak bisa. Bila hanya informasi kecil seperti itu, mungkin Akutagawa tidak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya selamanya. Awalnya Akutagawa pikir akan mendapat hal-hal yang bisa membuat dirinya mendapat gambaran besar tentang siapa Dazai Osamu yang sebenarnya, nyatanya Nakajima tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kau tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih spesifiknya? Mungkin seperti asalnya… Begitu?"

Nakajima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Segalanya tentang pria itu benar-benar penuh misteri. Banyak rumor yang bilang ia dibawa ke dunia _mafia_ oleh bos yang sebelumnya."

Akutagawa sedikit menggertakan giginya, ia mencoba untuk mengganti pendekatan yang lain. "Kalau begitu coba ceritakan apa saja yang direncanakannya sebelum aku bertarung denganmu."

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu agak sedikit menundukkan kepala. Ingatan soal dirinya yang datang dan duduk tepat di kursi ini beberapa minggu lalu dan melukai orang yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini terasa sangat jelas. "Dulu… Saat aku baru saja dibawa Dazai-san ke _Port Mafia_ , aku dikenalkan dengan sekretarisnya. Ia bilang ia memiliki rencana yang mengharuskanku menyerang siapapun yang berani mencari tahu keberadaan Gin-san."

"Dazai-san memberitahukanku tentang cerita seorang pemuda yang membantai sekumpulan preman di bawah naungan _Port Mafia_ yang mengampuni nyawa Gin-san. Kudengar ia hampir mati karena serangan yang diberikan oleh orang itu. Aku dapat melihat luka yang amat sangat besar dan menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya, seperti habis diserang oleh kekuatan yang kuat."

Tangan kanan Akutagawa yang awalnya memegang gelas tehnya, kini mengepalkannya dengan sangat kuat. Berani sekali pria bermantel hitam itu, memberikan informasi palsu yang seakan membuatnya menjadi orang jahat di tragedi ini.

(Akutagawa hanya berusaha membalaskan dendam atas kematian teman-temannya yang dibunuh oleh preman brengsek itu. Ia memang meninggalkan Gin, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melukai adiknya. Ia tidak mengikutkan serta adiknya itu karena Akutagawa tidak yakin ia dapat pulang, dapat kembali hidup setelah membunuh enam pembunuh anak-anak itu)

"Dazai-san yang mengetahui hal itu pun langsung menyelamatkannya dan mengetahui kemampuan yang dimiliki Gin-san cocok untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Aku sendiri tidak tega melihatnya memikul rasa sakit itu. Aku pun bersumpah pada Dazai-san untuk memburu dan tidak mengampuni orang yang berani mencari tahu soal Gin-san."

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu! Maafkan aku, Akutagawa. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau kakak Gin-san. Makanya—"

"Cerita yang kau bilang tidak benar."

"Eh?"

"Aku. Yang orang itu bilang tentang pemuda yang membunuh preman di bawah naungan _Port Mafia_ adalah aku. Tapi aku tidak melukai Gin sama sekali." Rashoumon menggebu-gebu, kekuatan itu seperti ingin keluar dari dalam mantel putih yang digunakan Akutagawa andai ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menahan emosinya. "Tapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa Gin menganggapku _monster_."

Meski luka di perutnya sudah lama hilang karena pengobatan dokter Yosano yang terkenal sadis, Akutagawa masih ingat betul pelukan penuh darah yang diberikan Gin dengan wajah penuh dendamnya. Gin bilang ia rela mati demi Akutagawa dan baginya Akutagawa hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Saat itu Akutagawa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, terlalu syok dengan keadaan yang dialaminya.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Akutagawa secara tidak sadar justru menceritakan masa lalu buruknya itu. Nakajima yang merasa harus mengganti topik pembicaraan pun akhirnya bicara. "Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan Gin-san."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing. Akutagawa memejamkan matanya sedangkan Nakajima sibuk menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

(Jika dipikir-pikir lebih jauh lagi, rasanya setelah Nakajima terlepas dari _Port Mafia_ ia terlihat lebih kekanakan dari yang Akutagawa kira. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit senang. Tapi tentu saja Akutagawa takkan mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang bersangkutan)

"Nakajima." Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan tegukannya dan menatap si pemanggil. Akutagawa meletakkan gelas tehnya yang sudah tidak berisi.

"Bisa beritahu aku di mana Dazai Osamu tinggal?"

* * *

Menjadi seorang bos dari organisasi kejahatan terbesar membuat orang-orang berpikir mungkin rumah, mansion, atau bahkan istana adalah singgasana yang cocok untuk Dazai Osamu. Namun yang kini berdiri kokoh di depan Akutagawa dan Nakajima hanyalah sebuah apartemen ukuran sedang dengan tetangganya yang tidak terlihat sebagai bagian dari anggota _mafia_.

Nakajima menjelaskan pada Akutagawa bahwa ia dibawa ke sini sesaat setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan. Dazai bilang Atsushi boleh datang ke sini kapanpun ia mau jadi bos _mafia_ itu memberikannya kunci cadangan apartemen tersebut.

Bos itu memang jarang menempati apartemen ini, tapi Nakajima tahu betul bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dianggap oleh atasannya itu sebagai tempat yang menyerupai rumah. Jadi meski Dazai sering menghabiskan waktu di gedung pencakar langit milik _Port Mafia_ ataupun hotel dengan kualitas terbaik, apartemen inilah tempatnya untuk bersantai. Akutagawa rasa ia akan mendapat petunjuk tentang orang itu jika mereka mengunjungi tempat yang bisa mereka datangi.

Entah dewi keberuntungan sedang bersemayam di atas Akutagawa atau memang Nakajima bawahan terpercaya Dazai, kunci tersebut dapat membuka pintunya. Akutagawa menduga-duga akan ada jebakan begitu pintu itu dibuka, namun lagi-lagi yang ia dapatkan adalah penampakan umum dari bagian dalam apartemen. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan dari isi apartemen ukuran sedang yang letaknya di pinggir kota?

Ia melihat ruang tamu yang terlihat sudah lama tidak digunakan untuk menjamu orang. Nakajima mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam untuk mencari informasi. Akutagawa melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Penampakan selanjutnya yang ditemukan keduanya adalah sebuah kasur lipat yang dilebarkan di atas tatami. Tidak seperti ruang tamu yang memberikan kesan rapih dan tanpa celah, keadaan kamar tidur ini sangat berantakan. Terdapat banyak kepiting kalengan kosong dan botol sake yang dibiarkan bertebaran di sekitar kasur. Akutagawa memungut salah satu buku yang dibiarkan terbuka di bantal. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa dari sebuah buku metode bunuh diri yang dapat dicoba, Akutagawa menutup buku tersebut dan meletakannya di sebelah kasur.

Nakajima menunjuk sebuah lemari besi kecil yang digembok dengan kode angka. Akutagawa mendecah kesal. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari bos mafia yang berusaha menutupi pekerjaannya dengan tinggal di apartemen murah ini? Tentu saja ia pasti akan menyimpan rahasia yang tidak diberi secara cuma-cuma.

Tapi benda kotak itu bukanlah lawan yang cocok untuk orang-orang yang dianugerahi kekuatan. Cakar harimau milik Nakajima sukses membukanya setelah bantuan berupa Rashoumon milik Akutagawa ikut membukanya dari bagian yang berlawanan. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang ditemukan mereka, paling hanya gulungan perban yang belum disentuh sama sekali dan sebuah buku notes berukuran sedang. Tentu saja Akutagawa duluan yang menyambar benda itu dan memastikan apakah ada suatu petunjuk yang dapat memberinya jawaban atas keingintahuannya.

Sesuatu terjatuh ketika Akutagawa hampir mencapai halaman paling belakang dari notes—yang sejauh ini tidak ada isinya sama sekali—itu. Nakajima dengan sigap menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini foto biasa." Nakajima memandangi foto tersebut sejenak, kemudian ia memberikannya pada Akutagawa agar pemuda itu dapat melihatnya. "Sepertinya Dazai-san mengambil foto itu bersama kenalannya."

Awalnya Akutagawa merasa skeptis dengan tanggapan dari anak itu, namun dirinya terkejut begitu foto tersebut dilihatnya. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga pria. Dua dari tiga orang tersebut adalah orang yang Akutagawa kenal. Satu lelaki yang menyelamatkan Akutagawa dan yang satu lagi justru lelaki yang telah membuatnya menderita. Oda Sakunosuke, Dazai Osamu, dan seorang pria berkacamata tampak sedang mengambil foto di dalam sebuah bar.

Jika saja Akutagawa begitu naïf, ia tidak akan menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah foto yang diambil sekarang, terlebih di dunia ini, karena Oda tidak akan mengambil foto dengan orang seperti Dazai Osamu dan Oda di foto itu tidak tampak seperti Oda yang di sini.

Di bagian belakang foto itu terdapat tulisan 'Sakaguchi Ango – Oda Sakunosuke – Dazai Osamu'. Akutagawa mencoba mengingat nama orang yang sepertinya baru-baru saja dibicarakan dengan Oda.

 _Ia bilang di dunia lain aku selalu menghabiskan waktu minum-minum bersamanya dan satu orang lagi—Sakaguchi—aku tidak begitu ingat namanya._

Meski kemuraman dapat dirasakan dari sela-sela wajah mereka, kebersamaan mereka memberikan kesan keakraban yang sulit dijelaskan. Bar itu terlihat seperti bar Lupin yang sering dikunjunginya, namun setelah meniliknya lebih dalam lagi terdapat banyak perbedaan dengan bar yang diketahuinya sekarang.

Akutagawa masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Saat keraguannya akan omong kosong Dazai menguat sebelumnya kini ia mulai merasa bahwa ucapan pria itu terkesan konsisten. Jadi benar di dunia lain Oda berteman baik dengan bos _mafia_ itu?

Apa dunia lain itu benar-benar ada?

Akutagawa mencoba membayangkan hal berkebalikan yang dialaminya. Mungkinkah di sana ia tidak terpisah dari Gin? Mungkinkah di sana ia bergabung dengan Port Mafia? Mungkinkah di sana teman-temannya tidak terbunuh? Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah…

Tentu saja Akutagawa tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Yang ia dapatkan dari apartemen Dazai hanyalah tumpukan pertanyaan lagi. Foto itupun belum bisa menjadi bukti jelas, namun Akutagawa yakin sekali Oda tidak akan pernah mau berteman akrab—apalagi berfoto—dengan pria yang telah merusak banyak hal.

"Ada apa, Akutagawa?" Nakajima nampak khawatir, tangannya hampir saja menyentuh pundak Akutagawa, namun yang dipanggilnya sudah sadar terlebih dahulu. "Kau menemukan sesuatu dari foto itu?"

"Tidak juga." Akutagawa mengantongi foto itu ke dalam mantelnya, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen kusam itu. "Ayo kita pulang."

(Nakajima tidak bertanya apa-apa soal tingkah laku Akutagawa yang mendadak berubah. Mereka berpisah di tengah jalan dan ia pergi begitu saja)

* * *

Langkah gontai membawa Akutagawa menuju apartemennya. Saat membuka pintu, yang ia temui justru perayaan kecil-kecilan yang dibuat anak-anak dan paman penjual kare di bawah. Ia ingin bertanya untuk apa ini diadakan, namun Kosuke mengatakan dengan riang bahwa Oda membuat novel dan karyanya akan debut sedikit lagi.

"Oh, ya? Aku baru tahu itu." Jawab Akutagawa, masih dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menulis."

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan hasil akhirnya." Oda menyentuh lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ingin memberikanmu dan yang lain kejutan, makanya aku mengerjakan semuanya di luar."

"Menulis novel, ya—"

 _Karena cuma di sini dunia di mana_ _ **dia**_ _hidup dan menulis novel buatannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dunia seperti itu hancur._

Dunia di mana Oda Sakunosuke hidup. Dunia di mana tidak berteman dengan Dazai Osamu. Dunia di mana ia dapat menulis novel.

Jika foto itu adalah bukti nyata adanya dunia lain, maka dunia ini adalah dunia yang ideal untuk Oda. Jika ia hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kekerasan seperti Port Mafia dan mengenal Dazai Osamu, ia tidak mungkin bisa menulis. Dulu Oda pernah bilang tentang menulis cerita adalah menghidupkan, orang yang membunuh tidak mungkin bisa menulis. Maka dari itu—

Semuanya terhubung.

"Akutagawa?"

Sekali lagi Akutagawa tertangkap sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang. Selamat ya, Oda-senpai."

* * *

Siang itu begitu sejuk. Akutagawa menduduki bangku taman yang berada di tengah padatnya kota Yokohama. Dengan hanya berbekal sebuah buku di tangannya, ia menikmatinya dengan perasaan nyaman. Setelah puas dengan suasana yang disodorkan padanya, Akutagawa membuka halaman paling depan dari bab pertama di buku itu.

 _Jika aku menulis semuanya, mereka hanya akan mejadi kenangan yang sudah berlalu. Tapi kisah-kisah itu menimbulkan masalah tersendiri karena berasal dari era lama, era yang berbeda dengan suasana hati sekarang. Jadi daripada mengabaikan masalah sekarang dan berusaha mengejar mimpi-mimpi di masa lalu, bukankah lebih baik menulis tentang keadaan yang terjadi sekarang?*_

Itu adalah tulisan yang tertoreh di sana. Akutagawa telah menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang mendapatkan cetakan pertama dari novel yang digadang-gadang menjadi novel terkenal pada bulan ini. Di sampul depan buku itu tertulis nama Oda Sakunosuke.

Akutagawa tidak begitu paham kenapa ia berdiam di sini dan membaca novel tersebut. Senang, tentu saja. Bangga, apalagi. Namun bukan itu alasannya untuk bersantai-santai di sini dan kabur dari tugasnya yang diberikan oleh Kunikida.

Ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami tentang adanya dunia lain yang hampir sama dengan dunia ini. Mungkin ada pula dunia di mana ia dan Gin hidup bersama dan bahagia, namun Akutagawa tetap merasa senang dapat hidup di dunia ini.

Pada akhirnya ia masih tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Dazai Osamu, tapi setidaknya ia tahu alasan kuatnya untuk mempertahankan dunia ini.

Oda Sakunosuke.

Akutagawa tetap membencinya, bahkan Oda menyuruhnya untuk tidak melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tidak, Akutagawa tidak memaafkannya, tapi—

Ia bersimpati pada pria tersebut. Mungkin ia merahasiakan segala sesuatunya sendiri hingga saat ini tanpa membiarkan seorang pun yang tahu, mungkin pula ia menginginkan adanya orang yang sadar akan rencananya, dan mungkin juga Oda memang pusat dari dunia yang diinginkan Dazai.

Akutagawa merasa bahwa tidak lama lagi keberadaan sang bos mafia jenius itu akan terlupakan oleh waktu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui jalan pikirannya dan Akutagawa tidak merasa dirinya tahu apa-apa, tapi…

Di sini Akutagawa membawa novel cetakan pertama buatan Oda lengkap dengan tanda tangannya. Ia biarkan langit biru dan angin meresapi kata demi kata yang ada di dalamnya, dan mungkin dengan begitu…

Dazai Osamu bisa merasakan buah hasil kerja kerasnya.

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: *kutipan yang ada di novel buatan Oda diambil dari kutipan novel "The States of Time" yang dibuat Oda Sakunosuke-sensei sendiri

oKAY jadi sebenernya awal-tengah2 udah agak lama dibuat, jadi agak kaya nyambung-ganyambung sama ujungnya. Entahlah, bingung. Bingung mau lanjutin apa atau nulis apa jadi yaudah gini aja blasss

Banyak bgt loh yang bisa dieksplor di Beast AU. Rasanya gak cukup cuma nulis 3k (niatnya 5k...) buat jelasin hal-hal di sana ;.;

Tapi seenggaknya kesampean juga aplot fic beast au (meski keliatannya masih banyak yang butuh perbaikan) ini.

Silahkan diliat dari berbagai arah (odazai is good, shin soukoku is good, daaku yes yes yes, and last but not least odaaku is hell yesss!1!1!1)


End file.
